


Pinecest Trick or Treat 4

by equilateral_asshat



Series: Pinecest Trick Or Treat [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform, rough stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "Trick or Treat" series was a multi-writer series of short stories all prompted by "Trick or Treat" style requests. Spicy Treat-Lewd, Sweet Treat-Wholesome Sour Treat-Angst.





	Pinecest Trick or Treat 4

**Author's Note:**

> Request 4: Spicy Treat

“Mabel, I thought you were going to be wearing something a little more… revealing for Summerween?” Candy gave Mabel’s green sweater a gentle tug on the sleeve. Mabel immediately snatched the shoulder of it defensively, straightening it out.

The front of the sweater was designed to look like a Jack-o-Melon face, with some LED’s strung through it to look like the glow of a candle was coming from within. She’d put the outfit together in a rush, eschewing the “Sexy Cat” costume she had been planning.

“Oh, I uh, I’ve been feeling a little self conscious about just _how_ skimpy it was?” Candy and Grenda just nodded at one another.

“Yeah, Mabel, that thing was skimpy even for you!” Grenda confirmed. Mabel smiled in gratitude at her taller friend, a hand rubbing at the shoulder of her sweater thoughtfully, resisting the urge to flinch when her fingers danced over a tender spot.

_===  
_

_“So hey, Dipper?”  
_

_“Yeah Mabel?” He sat up in the bed next to her and hooked his chin over her shoulder, arms wrapping around her. His touch sent a shiver up her spine. It always did._

_“We’ve been ridin’ this train for awhile, yanno? And I was, er, I mean I wanted to ask…” She shuddered as he groaned in acknowledgement, his lips pressing tenderly against her skin. “Wou-would you maybe mind being, um, a little rough with me?”  
_

_“I mean… I’m not afraid to give your backside a playful swat or-” he started, but she cut him off with a shake of her head._

_“No no, I mean like… Okay so, when you started to rut REALLY hard I get more excited,” she said, and he nodded softly. “So like… I’ve been fantasizing about you like… digging your nails in. A-and maybe, b-biting, a little?”  
_

_A thoughtful huff of breath passed through Dipper’s nostrils as his lips rested on his sister’s shoulder. She fidgeted nervously, chewing her lower lip and fiddling with her hair as she strained to hear the gears in his head._

_“Okay.” His one word response was punctuated by a sudden, unexpected pain in her shoulder where his teeth had found purchase. She gasped, unable to think of a reply as he used the hold to roll her over._

===

“I mean, a Jack-O-Melon is still cute,” Candy relented, pouting a bit. “But you don’t match me or Grenda now!” It was true, the girls had all agreed to wear skimpy animal costumes. Candy had went with a sexy bat, and Grenda was a sex cowgirl. Mabel was supposed to round out the trio as a cat.

“Give it a rest, Candy. Mabel can dress however she wants, just like we can! GIRL POWER!” Grenda punched enthusiastically at the air.

“That’s fair,” Candy admitted, “but still. Why the sudden shyness, Mabel?”

“I just… I’m shy is all, right now. Yanno, er, bad backne?” She hoped the fib was good enough, noting how wonderful the sting on her back was.

===

_Mabel’s eyes rolled into her head, her moans of enthusiasm drowned out by the pillow she held firmly in her teeth. Dipper’s fingernails slid down her back, leaving deep pink welts in their wake, the lines zig-zagging whenever her body rocked as hips met hips._

_It had only taken her one brief question to bring out this side of her brother. And she adored every second of it. Her back was an angry map of pink roads on her soft flesh, her shoulders slightly bruised with odd O-shapes where teeth had found the places that got the biggest reactions. Her right ass cheek was starting to develop a hand-shaped welt of its own._

_An hour or so later, after they had cuddled and Dipper had brought her several ice packs, she was looking at herself in a full length mirror in the attic._

_“Dang, bro-bro,” she said, touching her shoulder with a thoughtful frown. “I’m not gonna be able to use makeup to cover ALL of this up!”  
_

_“I thought you wanted-” he began, hands held up in apology, but she shushed him with a wave._

_“I’m NOT complaining! I just… I gotta hide all this and the only thing I have but my tank tops this trip are my sweaters…”  
_

_===_

They walked for awhile, stopping at a few houses to get candy while they made small talk. Mabel kept readjusting her sweater, resenting how loose it was. Candy seemed oblivious, but a tap on Mabel’s shoulder got a flinch and a small jump out of her.

“You okay?” Grenda asked. “You seem kinda nervous _._ ”

“I, um, uh…” Mabel could feel her face getting pink. She bit at her lower lip for a moment, and fiddled with the headband she had glued a fake vine onto.

“Is it cuz of the teethmarks? I saw them from up here,” Grenda whispered. Mabel went from pink to red. “Dunno who made’m, but if you need me to I can pound’em!”

“No no no!” Mabel protested quietly. “I quite literally asked them to.”

Grenda just nodded in understanding “Gotcha.” Then she winked at Mabel before holding a finger to her lips. “And I still think Jack-O-Melons are cute enough!”

Mabel could only smirk. _  
_


End file.
